Guerra santa
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: Después de Dress Rosa, una gran confesión de Luffy estallara en los Mugiwaras, ademas guerras se aproximan sera capaz de mantener el equilibrio devuelta Luffy? mal Summary como siempre, Rating M por las dudas, aunuqe seguramente se trata de uno K o T: acá ahí Spoliers y demasiados altos así que piense antes de entrar.


Wesa que pasoaa, bueno gente esta historia me nublo completamente la cabeza la razón por la cual no pude subir capitulo (bueno y otras cosas) asi que espero que disfruten ne?

One piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Echido Oda.

Prologo.

Los sombreros de paja caminaban al bordo del Thousand Sunny por el nuevo mundo. A pesar del que el nuevo mundo tiene la reputación de ser un mar que, como se describe por un pirata experimentado, es una verdadera pesadilla, parecía bastante tranquilo. El navegante cree que se trata de unas de las zonas más tranquilas del nuevo mundo como el tiempo era justo con solo unas pocas nubes. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el tiempo era bueno. De hecho, fue un día perfecto para la relajación. Incluso mejor aún, la tripulación se acercaba a una isla que oyeron fue conocido importante centro comercial. Esto hizo que la mayor parte dela tripulación se sienta feliz por varias razones.

"No puedo esperar para ir a hacer compras aquí. He oído que era un punto de acceso para ir de compras y no puedo esperar para conseguir algo de ropa nueva, junto con la tinta y papel para mis mapas" dijo una entusiasta Nami.

"En efecto. Me gustaría acompañarla Nami_san. Y yo podría ir por algunos suministros "dijo una alegre Robin, con su sonrisa registrada.

"Yo podría ir por provisiones y especias" dijo Sanji "también podría ir a ver un par de chicas "típico de Sanji.

"Tsk, como si alguna mujer le fuese a prestar atención con ese ojo rizado idiota" respondió Zoro en su tono sarcástico.

"que dijiste cabeza de musgo" Sanji respondió de inmediato dejando su modo d amor típico.

"Tsk" respondió Zoro, la verdad no quería pelear en este momento, algo pasaba con la tripulación.

"Cambiando de tema, pareja de hombres" salto diciendo Franky siendo respondido por dos miradas penetrantes "según escuche podemos obtener alguna realmente buenas ofertas aquí. Me vendría bien un poco de madera y otras cosas para ayudar a mantener mi barco ¡SUPER!" dijo Franky haciendo su pose tonta de costumbre.

"Realmente, no tengo interés en comprar nada" dijo Brooke.

"Está bien, entonces Brooke ¿te quedaras a ver el baroco? ¿No?-respondió Nami.

"Yohohohoho podría pero me gustaría ir por ahí y ver si alguna señorita me podría dejar ver sus bragas" respondió Brooke.

"Ya me lo debería haberlo imaginado" Nami grito frustrada y dientes de tiburón.

"Aburrido" bufo Luffy obviamente irritado por la falta de emoción y aventuras.

"No podemos ir de aventuras todo el tiempo Mugiwara, además recién venimos de una muy grande" dijo Franky.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar. Además es cierto todavía puedo comprar carne" afirmo el capitán de los sombreros de paja con unas sonrisa que llevaba siempre en sus rostro.

"Típico, solo piensa en carne" era el pensamiento de todos los Mugiwaras.

"Bueno chicos, Zoro y Luffy se quedaran a cuidar el barco, recuerden no nos quedemos demasiado tiempo nuestras recompensas subieron después de Dress Rosa, tengan cuidado" advirtió Nami.

"Está bien" la tripulación contesto a su navegante.

Unas horas más tarde, la tripulación menos Zoro y Luffy se fueron a ser sus recaudos individuales. Zoro aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con su capitán de algo importante que sucedió en Dress Rosa.

"Oi, Luffy" llamo el sub capitán "¿Dime que piensas sobre lo de Barba negra?" Pregunto Zoro al capitán que cambio su actitud, por una más seria.

"Dime Zoro, la verdad que ahora mismo mis pensamientos están muy enredados, no sé si ir y declararle la guerra o ir directamente a matar al almirante de flota, vos viste lo que sucedió, todavía llevo el mal pesar sobre lo de Ace" dijo Luffy tocándose su cicatriz de aquel infierno que vivió, recordó como entro a Impeldown, como salió gracias a Bon, también como lo salvo Bon_chan de morir por el veneno, el dolor que sufrió en aquella "operación" de Iva y la muerte de Ace.

"¿Porque no consultas con los demás?" Zoro en realidad sabía lo que iba a hacer el capitán.

"Sería muy complicado Zoro, yo quiero empezar una guerra, ellos no están preparados para vivir el infierno de una guerra, tal vez si… vos, Robbin y hasta Sanji, pero no los quiero arrastrar" Luffy sabía muy bien personas como Chopper, Usopp y Nami no durarían demasiado.

"En parte es verdad" afirmo el sub capitán, mantuvieron un incómodo silencio entre los dos por unos varios minutos "Luffy, y sobre lo de tu padre" pregunto Zoro.

"Nunca lo conocí, y sé que no es muy confiable, pero si el piensa en ir a armar esa revolución, con gusto estaré ahí" afirmo Luffy.

Ajeno a esto no se dieron cuenta que una oreja había escuchado todo, la oreja esta era la de Robin, que estaba caminando tranquila con Nami escuchando atentamente la conversación de los dos más fuertes de la banda de los Mugiwaras, de repente se descoloco muy raro en ella por una conversación bastante peculiar entre Zoro y Luffy.

"Y ¿Es verdad?" pregunto Zoro con un deje de vergüenza, al capitán que lo miraba curioso.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Luffy un poco curioso.

"Ya sabes, lo de Hancock" a penas lo dijo, Luffy se ruborizo, ¡SI! Se ruborizo Luffy.

"Bueno… digamos que fue por la guerra no pensaba muy bien, además no sabía mucho sobre eso" le respondió al sub capitán que se sorprendió.

" Te…te…te acostaste con Hancock!" grito Zoro descolocado.

"PERO NO LE DIGAS A NADIE" lastima ya había alguien muy chusma escuchando.

Devuelta con Robin, ella se estaba riendo ante la atente mirada de la navegante" ¿Qué pasa Robin?-pregunto Nami a la Arqueóloga.

"Kukuku me acorde de algo muy curioso navegante_san" se reía Robin.

"Dime, dime" dijo Nami.

"Kukuku, está bien lo que sucedió fue que…

Unas horas más tardes, la tripulación toda reunida tras sus compras individuales. Fue un día de compras y "mas", pero ya iban a estar aquí por un par de días no haba necesidad de correr o de lo contrario no llegarían a disfrutarlo. Por supuesto que se aseguraron de comprar las provisiones necesarias por si algún desastre ocurriría, la Marina, piratas o cazadores de recompensa y más. Actualmente todos estaban a bordo de la nave para la cena. Y como de costumbre, era el típico campo de batalla para ver si alguien conseguía un poco de comida, Luffy intentando robar comida de todos los demás, Sanji, tratando… sin éxito de cortejar a una perdida Nami y a una Robin sonriente.

"Oye Luffy devuélveme eso" grito Ussop.

"Si Sombrero de paja, tengo que tener mi comida con el fin de ser súper como siempre. Tener a usted constantemente intentando robar mi comida no es muy súper que digamos" Señalo en señal de protesta.

Todo al que Luffy robo su comida también estaban discutiendo con él, que como de costumbre se reía como siempre.

De repente, un pedazo de carne salió volando directamente hacia la cara de Zoro, quien gruño fuertemente, se levantó e intento sacar sus espadas para cortar a Luffy que se reía.

Lamentablemente para la desdén de las espadas de Zoro sonó un Den den Mushi, que atendió Robin como de costumbre ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"Toma Luffy es para usted" dijo Robin con una mirada sonriente, que asusto a Zoro un poco.

"Bueno" lo agarro y respondió "diga" dijo Luffy ante de nuevo la atenta mirada de todos, de repente Luffy se empezó a sudar frio… demasiado, del otro lado del Den den se hoyo un grito.

"¡LUFFY_SAMAA!"

Y en fin acá el primer capítulo de esta nueva idea, no sé como, pero espero sus opiniones ne? Nos vemos.

Chau chau: se despide Luufy Uzuumaki


End file.
